Email messages are typically arranged in an inbox of an email system in the order in which each email message is received by the email system. Some of the email messages are part of conversation threads in which one user originates an email message and one or more users respond to the email message or forward the email message to others.
In order for users of the email system to view the email messages in a conversation thread, some email systems require a search to be performed for the email messages in the conversation thread. Some email systems also require that a user be in a specific mode of the email system in order to initiate the search. In addition, each time a user returns to view messages in the inbox, a new search typically needs to be performed in order to view the email messages in the conversation thread.